The present invention relates to a new and useful ventilation register.
Registers are usually made up of a basic body and a shutter mounted thereon, with both the basic body and the shutter being provided with a plurality of ventilation apertures which are juxtaposed in the displacement direction of the shutter and, as a rule, are of equal size, with cover lands extending therebetween. In one end position of the shutter, the lands of the basic body are aligned with the ventilation apertures so that no air can pass therethrough. In the other end position of the shutter, the ventilation apertures of the basic body are aligned with rows of apertures of the shutter, so that a maximum passage area is open for the air. In intermediate positions of the shutter, the ventilating effect is correspondingly smaller.
Prior art ventilation registers are made, as a rule, of aluminum, with preferably suitable aluminum sections being employed for both the basic body and the shutter. The back and forth movement of the shutter is effected by means of a drive mechanism which is secured to the basic body and, preferably, engages by its drive member into at least one of the ventilation apertures of the shutter.
As is well known, aluminum is a good heat conductor. Therefore, ventilation registers of this kind cause appreciable losses of heat even when closed to air flow.